criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Time/Transcript
Amy Young: ''Hello, ! I came by the station to say bye, I'm going back home for a few days! ''Amy: ''It's my big brother's birthday, so we're all gathering at my parents' home. I haven't seen him in ages, I'll have so much to tell him! I'll tell him all about you! ''Amy: ''Anyway, I need to go! My train is leaving soon from Grand Central Station. It's the oldest train station in Pacific Bay, you know? ''Amy: ''Oh, you want to accompany me to the station? Thanks, ! That's really kind of you. ''Amy: ''We should get there early, so you'll have time to look around. You'll see, Grand Central Station is breathtakingly beautiful! ''Amy: ''I just hope this time we won't stumble on a dead body, haha! Chapter 1 'Investigate Station Terminal.' ''Amy Young: ''I knew I should have never made that joke about stumbling on a corpse! That poor man, what a horrible way to die, tied to a clock to hear your last seconds tick away! ''Amy: ''I guess you're right, , at least this macabre staging is giving us an important clue: the time of death! The clock clearly broke at 11:05pm! ''Amy: ''And you know... The victim's face looks vaguely familiar... Like I've seen him in a newspaper or something... ''Amy: ''A newspaper, that's it! , that man is Vito Pioni! He's the editor-in-chief of the Daily Dawn newspaper! This is huge! ''Amy: ''This case is going to be big and there's no way I'll leave you in the lurch, ! I'm... I'm staying to help you investigate! ''Amy: ''At least I know my brother will understand. He knows that duty always comes first. ''Amy: ''Anyway. Let's have a look at the clues you've already found! The newspaper rack... Good idea, whoever did this might have some grudge against the media. Let's search through it! ''Amy: ''And I'm sure the broken electrical device you found will tell us something, as soon as you're done piecing it back together! Let me just get rid of my luggage! 'Examine Newspaper Rack.' ''Amy: ''Oh, you found yesterday's edition of the Daily Dawn in the newspaper rack. What's on the front page? ''Amy: ''The interview was about immigrants... That sounds familiar... ''Amy: ''Hey, you're right, we know the woman in the photo! It's Aicha Ben Malek, the immigration officer we met while investigating the murder of Ling Zhang. ''Amy: ''So Aicha made the front page of our victim's newspaper yesterday? And Vito Pioni did the interview?! I agree, we'd better go talk to her about this! 'Ask Aicha Ben Malek about her interview with the victim.' ''Aicha: ''If it isn't Pacific Bay's finest. Are you here to defend illegal immigrants again? Because I really don't have tim- ''Amy: ''It's always a pleasure, Ms. Ben Malek. <Rank> is actually investigating the murder of Vito Pioni, editor of the Daily Dawn. We found this article... ''Aicha: ''What?! Vito's dead? What... What terrible news. He was a good man. Civic-minded. Honorable. Strong manly shoulders... ''Aicha: ''We were on the same page about the immigrants infesting this city. Refusing to integrate. Refusing to change! ''Amy: ''Don't you think his paper exaggerates a little? Yesterday's edition claims that you said the illegal immigrants are responsible for climate change! ''Aicha: ''Uh... Well, I must have said it. Vito would never lie about anything! His papers are the only ones telling the truth about immigration. He was perfect! 'Examine Broken Electrical Device.' ''Amy: ''Well done, ! So that broken electrical device you found at the crime scene is actually a GPS system. ''Amy: ''You're right! It was broken at exactly 11:05pm - the time of the murder! ''Amy: ''So this means this GPS must belong to the killer! ''Amy: ''And it's indicating Little Italy as their starting point! We'd better go investigate there, I agree! ''Amy: ''Oh, but of course. While we investigate Little Italy, Hannah can work on the GPS to get more information out of it! I'll get it to the lab! 'Analyze GPS.' ''Hannah: '', that GPS system you brought me was pretty beat up, but I think the info I gathered will please you. ''Hannah: ''As you noticed, the GPS had recorded the last trip the killer took, from Little Italy to Grand Central Station. ''Hannah: ''I analyzed the speed of the vehicle, the usual routes taken, trying to figure out what kind of car the killer drove. But something wasn't right. ''Hannah: ''Then I got it! The killer wasn't driving a car at all. They were driving a scooter! ''Hannah: ''Good luck , chasing down a killer on a scooter sure as hell won't be as easy as pizza pie! 'Investigate Little Italy Street.' ''Amy: ''I feel like I'm on a Roman holiday! If we weren't hunting for a cold-blooded murderer, I could sit in a cafe all day here. Maybe just one little biscotti... ''Amy: ''You're right, , I should keep my eyes on the job and off the Italian treats - thank God one of us stays professional! ''Amy: ''Those clues you dug up are definitely connected to the victim. The mobile phone's background shows the Daily Dawn logo! It's locked, but I'm sure it won't be a problem for you! ''Amy: ''You think that briefcase could be the victim's as well? Oh, I see, it has his initials embossed on it, "V.P." for Vito Pioni. Let's have a look inside! 'Examine Locked Phone.' ''Amy: ''I wish I had your skills, ! You set the bar pretty high unlocking the victim's phone so fast. Great job! ''Amy: ''I'll get this phone to Hannah for you, she'll have it analyzed in no time at all! 'Analyze Victim's Phone.' ''Hannah: ''Your victim's mobile phone was filled with dirt on pretty much everyone in town, ! He also seems to have been addicted to that game with all the sweets... Who knew? ''Hannah: ''Anyway, the last thing Vito did was write a memo to himself: "Call HR. Have employee N o 09836 fired. No one talks to me like that!" ''Hannah: ''The thing is... I know that employee number... ''Hannah: ''... It belongs to my girlfriend, Heather. ''Amy: ''Vito wanted to fire your girlfriend?! ''Hannah: ''I guess so. She writes the fashion column at the Daily Dawn. And I really don't know why Vito would want to fire her. She loves that job! ''Amy: ''Hm, we'd better have a talk with Heather about this. Thank you, Hannah! ''Hannah: ''Wait! What?! You're not seriously going to suspect Heather, are you? She's my girlfriend! She couldn't have done this! ''Amy: ''I understand you're upset Hannah, but has to follow up every lead. This is no time to bend the rules. ''Hannah: ''And how many times have I broken the rules to help solve a case?! Fine. Go. Talk to Heather. You won't find out anything, she's as innocent as any of us! 'Ask Heather about why the victim wanted to fire her.' ''Heather: ''Great to see you again, . But I'm a bit confused... Why have you brought me here? ''Amy: ''Um... We need to ask you about Vito Pioni. He's been murdered and one of the last things he did was to remind himself to have you fired... ''Heather: ''He was going to fire me? All I did was talk to him! He was such a sleaze, made my skin crawl! ''Amy: ''What were you talking to Vito about? ''Heather: ''He was going to publish a story about Hannah! All about how she's a computer hacker former anarchist turned lesbian police officer! You know, quality journalism! ''Heather: ''I went to him and begged him to reconsider this, but he refused! Inner City is a better place without that scum publishing trash about everyone! 'Examine Victim's Briefcase.' ''Amy: ''What is that picture you found in Vito's briefcase, ? It's all yellow, it must be pretty old... ''Amy: ''You're right, the photo clearly shows our victim! But who is the other man on the picture? ''Amy: ''Oh good idea, , we should compare this picture with our police files, see if this man has a record. 'Examine Old Photograph.' ''Amy: ''Nicely done, ! So the man standing with Vito in that photograph is Eddie Moretti! ''Amy: ''According to his police file, Mr. Moretti used to be the head of the mafia in Little Italy... Until Chief Marquez shut down the whole operation a few years ago. ''Amy: ''You're right, why was our victim associating with the mafia? We'd better go have a talk with Mr. Moretti! 'Question Eddie Moretti about his ties to the victim.' ''Eddie: ''It is an honor to meet you, . The police's tireless work keeps our streets safe for our women and children. I have much respect. ''Amy: ''Mr. Moretti, we found an old photograph of you and the late Mr. Vito Pioni together. What was your relationship with the victim? ''Eddie: ''Ah, Vito... We grew up together on the streets of Little Italy. He was my blood brother, my familia. It pains me to see him end in such a disrespectful manner. ''Amy: ''So Vito Pioni was close friends with a mafia boss? ''Eddie: ''Mafia?! You pain me, child. Have I not been accommodating? There's no more mafia in Little Italy. I am a humble businessman. ''Amy: ''Forgive me. What kind of business are you in? ''Eddie: ''Just business, . None of yours. And it was none of Vito's either. 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Roxie: ''Well , I'll tell you one thing: this guy definitely missed his train! I mean I've heard of clocking-off but this is ridiculous! ''Amy: ''Oh Roxie, please don't. I'm not going to be able to check my watch again without feeling queasy! ''Roxie: ''Okay okay. So, someone really had it out for Vito Pioni. He was tied to the clock with a rope around his neck at 11pm. ''Roxie: ''The rope was then tied to the hands of the clock, and as the minutes ticked by, the rope got tighter and tighter around his neck, strangling him to death! ''Amy: ''So the clock really is the murder weapon?! What twisted mind could come up with this? ''Roxie: ''Meh - I've dreamt up worse. But I also found some oil on Vito's neck. Not just any oil - it's pasta oil from lasagna slices. It was all over the rope too. ''Amy: ''That means the killer ate lasagna before they killed Pioni! I'll make a note of it, ! 'Later on, at the station...' ''Amy: ''Well, my brother just messaged me. He's not mad, and he'll even send me some cookies by the post! ''Amy: ''I'm a little sad not to go home, but I'm really happy I was able to stay here and assist you in this investigation, . ''Amy: ''So what do we know? Whoever killed Vito Pioni is a big fan of lasagna, and they also drive a scooter. ''Amy: ''That Aicha Ben Malek continues to be a real pleasure to talk to. I wonder what her problem is? Maybe she just needs some love. ''Amy: ''Then there's Eddie Moretti, the victim's old friend, who used to rule over Little Italy as a mafia boss. Vito had interesting relations. ''Amy: ''And Hannah's girlfriend, Heather, is somehow mixed in all of this, since our victim was planning to fire her from his newspaper before he died! ''Chief Marquez: '' , there you are! Drop everything! There's a new top priority! ''Amy: ''Chief, what's going on? ''Chief Marquez: ''Hannah's disappeared!! She's taken her laptop, her Battlestar War figurines and her cigarettes! She's gone!! Chapter 2 ''Chief Andrea Marquez: '' , your investigation will have to wait, we've got a new priority! ''Chief Marquez: ''Hannah has taken all her equipment and left the station!! ''Amy: ''Oh dear!! But... But why would she do that? Has she quit the police because her girlfriend is a suspect?! ''Amy: ''You're right, , maybe she's gone to solve the case herself... She was really angry to hear Heather was going to be interrogated! ''Chief Marquez: ''Actually, my worry is that Hannah might have taken it upon herself to do something about Inner Chaos. I know she was taking Fredo's return personally. ''Chief Marquez: '' , I'm officially asking you to put your investigation on stand-by. Go to the Inner Chaos's headquarters and try to find what Hannah is up to! 'Investigate Anarchist Hangout.' ''Amy: ''Well, Hannah isn't here... Actually, nobody is. I'm kind of glad about it, . This place really creeps me out! ''Amy: ''But as always you've kept your cool and found some clues! Like this check for $1000 from Fredo Mancini, the leader of Inner Chaos! ''Amy: ''$1000 is a hefty sum of money. Who could he write such a check to, ? The recipient is illegible... But I'm sure you'll be able to decipher it! ''Amy: ''As for that torn photograph, whoever tore it up is hiding something... But they haven't counted on your skills! ''Amy: ''Oh my God, and you did find something of Hannah's! The symbol from her necklace is drawn on that notebook! ''Amy: ''This notebook could tell us where Hannah's gone, but she tore the last page off... I'll get the dusting kit! 'Examine Check.' ''Amy: ''Hm, what you've deciphered on Fredo's check isn't a name, but a number! So we still don't know who that check was for... ''Amy: ''And with Hannah gone... I really hope someone back at the station will be able to figure out who this number refers to! 'Analyze Recipient Number.' ''Russell: ''Since Hannah's so rudely left us, I've been asked to take care of analyzing that check number for you, . ''Russell: ''Computers are fine for nerds like Hannah, but real crime experts need to use more sophisticated analysis. So I asked myself: "who would Fredo be writing a check to?" ''Russell: ''Then I tried to determine which kind of person might use a number instead of a name... ''Russell: ''Then I... er... called the bank and flirted with the cashier until she told me who the number corresponded to. ''Russell: '', the number on that check corresponds to one of the bank accounts of Vito Pioni! ''Amy: '''s right, Hannah's job isn't so easy after all! But now we know Fredo Mancini knew the victim! Let's go have a chat with him! 'Ask Fredo Mancini about his check to Pioni.' ''Fredo: ''Good afternoon, brain-dead slaves of the fascist oligarchy - can I offer you a slice of lasagna served with a side portion of "what the hell do you want?" ''Amy: ''Sir, if you can't be polite, at least be helpful. Why did you write a check to Vito Pioni? ''Fredo: ''Ha! That's why you're here? That's just rent. Vito was our landlord. ''Amy: ''Vito Pioni owned Inner Chaos's headquarters?! Why would he rent his building to... to people like you? ''Fredo: ''We have just as much a right to be tenants as anyone! Just as much right to be exploited by the bourgeoisie as well. $1000 a month for this dump, can you believe it? ''Fredo: ''But Vito hated us being here, he kept trying to find a reason to kick us out. He had the traffic cops take away my scooter for being parked outside! Ha, guess we don't have to worry 'bout that anymore! 'Examine Hannah's Notebook.' ''Amy: ''Yay, you've managed to retrieve what Hannah wrote on her notebook, ! ''Amy: ''And look, she wrote: "Heather is innocent". Hannah DID leave because Heather is a suspect! ''Amy: ''What else did she write? "New lead: Pasta restaurant, Little Italy". Looks like she's trying to catch the killer too! I agree, ! Time to go back to Little Italy! 'Investigate Pasta Restaurant.' ''Amy: '', you really outdid yourself finding all those clues! This sketchpad you found... You're right, the drawings look exactly like our murder scene! ''Amy: ''Which means this sketchpad belongs to Vito's killer! It's covered in brown stains... Do you think you could collect a sample of it? ''Amy: ''And what about this cute card? It's so sad to see it all torn up... But I'm sure you'll piece it back up in a flash! ''Amy: ''Holy Moly, that cookbook you found was written by Eddie Moretti! Times really must be tough for the ex-mafia boss! But what does the faded note on the front say, ? 'Examine Torn Card.' ''Amy: ''Aw, the card you restored was a love message! "Vito, every minute we are apart I die a little. Why won't you call? Love, your little Aicha." ''Amy: ''Aicha was in love with Vito Pioni?! Who would have guessed she had a heart? ''Amy: ''Sorry, , it's a dreadful thing to say. But you're right, we need to go talk to Aicha again! 'Ask Aicha about her relationship with the victim.' ''Amy: ''Aicha, found the card you sent to Vito Pioni and... ''Aicha: ''OKAY I ADMIT IT! I was in love with Vito Pioni! Love. Big bad Aicha was in love! ''Amy: ''Aicha, please calm down - we just want to ask some questions. ''Aicha: ''It started out as a casual thing. Vito approached me about the immigration problem, he wanted to do a series of interviews with me. ''Aicha: ''He was so great, you know? And it was nice not to have to be tough for once. I invited him to dinner, made him lasagna. ''Aicha: ''Then we were supposed to go away on vacation... I waited at the station for hours, under the clock. But Vito never showed up. ''Aicha: ''I drove my scooter to his house. And there... He told me he didn't love me. That he didn't even care about immigration, that it was just to sell papers! ''Amy: ''... I'm really sorry, Ms. Ben Malek. ''Aicha: ''Don't be. Now that he's dead I don't have to remember the bad times. 'Examine Cookbook.' ''Amy: ''So Moretti wrote a note to Vito on his cookbook. "Look what you've reduced me to!" He sounds pretty angry. ''Amy: ''Oh, you're so clever, ! If Moretti has written a cookbook on Italian recipes, he must eat lasagna! I'll add this to his profile! ''Amy: ''And you're right, now we'd better go have another chat with him. Seems Moretti and Vito weren't so friendly anymore... 'Ask Moretti why he was angry at Pioni.' ''Eddie: ''Ah, ! I see you've read my book. Do you like it? ''Amy: '' is more interested in the note on the front of the book, Mr. Moretti. What had Pioni done to you? ''Eddie: ''Done? You ask me what he has done?! Everything! He has taken food from my mouth, the shirt off my back, the blood from my veins! ''Amy: ''Goodness. That's a little melodramatic, don't you think? ''Eddie: ''I have to drive a scooter! Me! Who used to have a limousine! You think I like writing cookbooks?! I had to sell my mother's recipes because Vito stole my life! ''Eddie: ''He knew all my associates and he sold them to your police force! He's the reason the Italian mafia is no more! And why? So he could have more power by making friends with the police! ''Eddie: ''I have waited many years for him to die. He betrayed his friends and now the past has caught up with him! 'Examine Sketch Pad.' ''Amy: ''Great job at collecting that dark liquid from the killer's sketchpad, ! I'll get it to Yann straight away! 'Analyze Brown Liquid.' ''Yann: ''The dark liquid you collected from the killer's sketchpad was coffee, . ''Amy: ''Well that narrows it down! Everyone drinks coffee here. There are kindergarteners in Little Italy who drink coffee! ''Yann: ''Aha well this isn't just any kind of coffee: it's espresso, the strongest kind there is. If the memory of their crime doesn't keep your killer up at night, then the espresso certainly does! ''Amy: ''So the killer drinks espresso! I'll add this to their profile, ! 'Examine Torn Photo.' ''Amy: ''The photo you found is from a protest... And the sign in the middle says "Smash the media"... Whoever is holding it clearly hates newspapers. ''Amy: ''Someone who hates the media this much would have a pretty solid reason to hurt the biggest media man in town! ''Amy: ''You're right, let's get this to the lab and see if someone can figure out who's the man on the picture! 'Analyze Photo of Protest.' ''Roxie: ''That's the last time I step into Hannah's shoes! Corpses don't have to be switched on and off a million times to give answers. Corpses are pretty much always off! ''Amy: ''Did you manage to find the person in the protest photograph? ''Roxie: ''First I had to find the right database! That took hours. Then I had to get the right password. Then the laptop's battery died so I electrocuted myself. ''Roxie: ''But I ran the picture through the records in the end. And I found the origin of this anti-media protest: it happened outside the Daily Dawn offices a few days ago. ''Roxie: ''The guy holding the banner is Johnny Crossman. He's an old guard anarchist. ''Amy: ''So this Johnny definitely had something against our victim! We'd better go talk to him, I agree. Thanks Roxie! 'Ask Johnny Crossman about his protesting against the media.' ''Johnny: ''The People United Will Never Be Defeated! ''Amy: ''Um... Mr. Crossman? We're investigating the murder of Vito Pioni. You've campaigned against the Daily Dawn recently, did you have a grudge against him? ''Johnny: ''I have a grudge against the whole lot of them! All media are evil, brutalizing and murdering our society! They should all be strung up! ''Amy: ''Err... Wouldn't stringing them up also kinda be evil, brutal and murderous? ''Johnny: ''It's freedom of speech! Anyway Vito Pioni was just a drop in the ocean, why would anyone want to kill him when there's bigger fish to fry?! ''Johnny: ''All the media, the government... Even the Pacific Bay Police Force. All need to go in a glorious revolution! ''Amy: ''Mr. Crossman, maybe you should start the revolution with a strongly worded letter. I find it works well for most problems. 'Later, back at the station...' ''Amy: '', I'm stumped. All our suspects despised the victim, except for Aicha, who adored him. Which is weird because she's... Well... Aicha! ''Amy: ''Then there's the anarchists. Fredo came across as so mean he could have murdered Pioni for a reduction in rent. ''Amy: ''And Johnny looks like he would do anything for the revolution! ''Amy: ''There's also Mr. Moretti, the mafia boss who Pioni betrayed. He sorta reminds me of my Grandpa. Except for the life of organized crime that is. ''Roxie: ''I SERIOUSLY cannot take any more electronics today! Everything's gone haywire! The coffee machine just tried to kill me and my radio keeps changing to country music stations! It's chaos! ''Amy: ''What are you talking about? Oh, my phone is beeping. ''Amy: ''... Weird. My phone's telling me to "Call Amy"... But I am Amy! What's going on?! ''Russell: ''Guys! You need to come over! Chief Marquez is gathering everyone together. She says someone has released a virus into the city's network! Chapter 3 'In Chief Marquez's Office...' ''Chief Andrea Marquez: '' , we're in big trouble! A virus is tearing through every electronic device in Inner City, and nobody knows how to stop it! ''Chief Marquez: ''My digital watch keeps insisting that it's 42 o'clock in 1967! Where is Hannah when you really need her?! ''Chief Marquez: ''. Get yourself over to Inner Chaos's headquarters again. Check every corner. I just know those ruffians are responsible for this virus somehow! 'Investigate Filing Cabinet.' ''Amy: ''The headquarters are still deserted... Do you really think Inner Chaos released that dreadful electronic virus into town, ? ''Amy: ''Not to mention, both Fredo and Johnny are suspects in Vito Pioni's murder... Could the virus be their next step in bringing all media down?! ''Amy: ''Ah, you're right. If they did, this USB stick you picked up will prove it! I'll get it straight to the lab... I just hope the equipment is still working! ''Amy: ''Well done for digging those documents. It says: "Enemies of the Revolution"... The ink has faded, but I'm sure you'll be able to find out who those enemies are! ''Amy: ''As for that torn up paper... Before we can deduce anything from it, I'm afraid you'll have to put it back together, ! 'Examine Faded List.' ''Amy: ''Great, you've managed to retrieve the names of the "enemies of the Revolution"! Let's see who's on this list... ''Amy: ''Oh my God! There's... There's Chief Marquez's name on this list, and even Judge Dante's! ''Amy: ''And you're right, Vito Pioni's name is at the top of the list!! ''Amy: ''Sure thing, , we need to talk to Fredo again and ask him about this list! 'Question Fredo about the list of his enemies.' ''Fredo: ''You guys again?! Can't a revolutionary leader plan world domination in peace?! ''Amy: ''You've got some explaining to do, Mr. Mancini! We found your list of enemies, with Vito Pioni's name at the top! ''Fredo: ''Ha! Writing a list of enemies doesn't prove anything! ''Fredo: ''Besides a love for espresso coffee, the only thing I got from my parents was this advice: "know your enemies and you'll know yourself". That's why I wrote a list. ''Fredo: ''But planning something doesn't mean I did it. Besides, if I had murdered that fascist editor-in-chief, I would be holding a press conference right about now! ''Fredo: ''Looks like someone else got there first though. I'll have to start on the next on the list, your Chief Marquez perhaps? ''Amy: ''As if you could ever touch Chief Marquez when 's around to protect us all! We will be watching you, Fredo! 'Examine Torn Paper.' ''Amy: ''The torn up papers you found in the anarchist headquarters are from a police file? ''Amy: ''You're right, we know the man on the file, it's Johnny Crossman, the anarchist! He didn't have his beard yet... And he looked calmer. ''Amy: ''And he was arrested for... attempting to kill Vito Pioni?! ''Amy: ''Yes, , I'll go get the car! We need to talk to Johnny straight away! 'Ask Johnny about his attempted murder on Pioni.' ''Amy: ''Mr. Crossman, has found that you've been arrested for attempting to kill Vito Pioni! How could you keep this from us? ''Johnny: ''You found that out, eh? Well yes, I did try to kill Pioni. ''Johnny: ''Him and his media cronies were destroying society with their lies and hatred. So I tried to shoot him! ''Johnny: ''I failed, but you know what? I still spent ten years in jail for it! How is that justice? ''Johnny: ''I used to sit in my cell watching the clock, drinking the crappy espresso the inmates made, counting down the minutes until I was free. It almost drove me MAD! ''Johnny: ''It looks like someone got to him before I could, but I don't care. I'll have some lasagna in honor of whoever did it! 'Analyze USB Stick.' ''Yann: ''Ah, . Since Hannah is still nowhere to be found, I volunteered to take care of this... thing you found in Inner Chaos's headquarters. ''Yann: ''I have done my research. This is a USB stick, which stands for Universal Serial Bus. "Bus" as in computers, not as in traffic. Haha. ''Amy: ''Uh, Yann, we were actually hoping for you to give us info on the contents of the USB stick... You know, so we could know who unleashed the virus? ''Yann: ''Ah. Well... Every time I put the USB in my computer, the screen went bright pink and the keyboard started smoking. I don't know how we can figure this out. ''Hannah: ''Perhaps I could help? ''Amy: ''Hannah! You've come back! It's just so good to see you! ''Hannah: ''Thanks guys, it's good to be back. D'you mind if we go to my office? I'll feel more comfortable there. 'In Hannah's office...' ''Hannah: ''I owe you an apology, . I ran away to go and solve the case. I was angry and thought I could be a great detective and prove Heather's innocence myself! ''Hannah: ''I searched through every trash can at the station, every pizzeria on Little Italy's streets and that rat infested anarchist headquarters and I didn't find a single clue. ''Hannah: ''I'm sorry , I think I'll stick to computers. I'll never make a police officer, I'll leave that to the experts. ''Hannah: ''But even if I was terrible at electronics, I could still tell you who this USB belongs to. It's mine. ''Hannah: ''It was "stolen" from my apartment a few nights ago. It contains a virus I made years ago. That's what's messing with the electronics. ''Hannah: ''Give me a second, I should be able to see who used this USB data last... ''Hannah: ''What?! But that's... That's impossible! She'd never do that! ''Amy: ''Hannah? What's happening? Who used that virus? ''Hannah: ''It's... It's Heather! She's the one who used the USB stick to upload the virus on the city's servers! ''Amy: ''Oh. Uh... Hannah, why don't you try to stop that virus while goes to talk to Heather? We'll straighten all this mess out, you'll see! 'Ask Heather about the computer virus.' ''Heather: ''Guys, I'm getting really worried! I've been driving on my scooter all day, trying to find Hannah! ''Amy: ''She's back at the station. But Heather, she said you're responsible for unleashing that virus in the servers. That you stole her USB stick... Why did you do that? ''Heather: ''Oh, I've made a terrible mistake! When Pioni told me he wouldn't drop the article about Hannah, I got really upset. ''Heather: ''I wanted to bring him down! So I stole a computer virus from Hannah and uploaded it to the Daily Dawn network! ''Heather: ''I thought it would destroy everything and ruin Vito's life. I drank ten espressos, waiting for the virus to work. But nothing happened until today! ''Heather: ''Now I've ruined things with Hannah! I've stolen from her, I've run the risk of having her blamed for that virus... She'll never forgive me! ''Heather: ''Can I go now, ? I need some comfort food. Heck, I'll have lasagna. It's full of fat, but who cares? Hannah won't look at me ever again anyway. 'Later, at the station...' ''Amy: '', I still can't believe Heather is responsible for unleashing this virus onto the town's servers! ''Amy: ''And if she did all this to bring Vito Pioni down... Could she have gone even further when she realized it hadn't worked? ''Amy: ''And let's not forget about Johnny, who spent ten years in jail for trying to kill our victim! What if he decided to finally commit the crime he'd been locked up for? ''Amy: ''Oh it's all too much to handle, . I'm thinking of baking a cake to cheer myself up. There's a delicious recipe in Moretti's book, for Tiramisu. ''Amy: ''Hey, you're right! Moretti has written a recipe for Tiramisu... A cake which includes espresso! So Moretti drinks espresso! ''Chief Marquez: '', I'm glad to see you. This virus has destroyed the commuter rail network for the city! ''Chief Marquez: ''The only trains left running are the old diesel engines going out from Grand Central Station... And soon 100,000 commuters are going to be heading that way! ''Chief Marquez: ''Go back to the crime scene and get me more evidence before it's completely destroyed! 'Investigate Station Escalator.' ''Amy: ''Good on you for collecting all those clues before the hordes or commuters arrive, ! Only you could have done it under such pressure! ''Amy: ''That security camera is in a pretty bad way, but I'm sure you'll be able to fix it with your skills! ''Amy: ''And you think that napkin is suspicious? I know better than to argue! Let's have a closer look at it! 'Examine Broken Security Camera.' ''Amy: ''You're a natural with electronics, , that video surveillance camera looks brand new! Good job! ''Amy: ''And now that Hannah's back, finding something about the killer on that footage should be no problem! I'll get this camera to the lab! 'Analyze Surveillance Camera.' ''Hannah: ''This is a nightmare! Do you know how difficult it is to get data from a camera when all your computers are infected with a virus?! ''Amy: ''But Hannah, I thought you said you're the one who created this virus? Shouldn't you be able to stop it? ''Hannah: ''It's not as easy as that! I created this virus years ago, and I've lost the shutdown key! ''Hannah: ''Anyway. Calm. I looked at that camera for you. It wasn't exactly pointing in the right direction but I still managed to isolate one blurry frame showing the killer. ''Hannah: ''The one thing I can tell you is that the killer is wearing an anti-nuclear badge. It was easy to recognize because... Heather is wearing the exact same one. But I'm sure it's not her! ''Amy: ''Of course, Hannah. Well, , now we know Vito's killer is wearing an anti-nuclear badge! Let's go get them... Whoever they are. 'Examine Napkin.' ''Amy: ''Ew, that napkin was really filthy! But you got a great sample out of it, Yann should have no trouble processing it! 'Analyze Food Residue.' ''Yann: ''I'm impressed, . I would have thrown this napkin in the trash can rather than scanned it for evidence. ''Yann: ''Your instincts were correct though: this napkin was used by Vito's killer! The food residue consisted entirely of lasagna and espresso! ''Yann: ''And there was more! Hidden among the food, I managed to find tiny hairs, with high amounts of recent keratin, the substance which makes hair grow. ''Yann: ''It suggests that this hair is cut very frequently. This, combined with the fact it was on the napkin, allows me to confirm that this is mustache hair! ''Amy: ''So the killer has a mustache? Thank you Yann, that's just the info we needed to break the case! 'After completing all tasks...' ''Amy: ''We've got everything we need, ! We can finally arrest Vito Pioni's killer! 'Take care of the killer now!' ''Amy: ''Fredo Mancini, is arresting you for the brutal murder of Vito Pioni! ''Fredo: ''On what grounds?! You haven't got anything. Not one shred of evidence! ''Amy: ''On the contrary! found your sketchpad filled with designs for the murder! ''Fredo: ''Drawings don't mean- ''Amy: '' also found your scooter's GPS, proving you were at Grand Central Station at the time of the crime. ''Fredo: ''That could be- ''Amy: ''And then found your mustache hair at the crime scene. Face it Fredo. You're guilty! ''Fredo: ''Guilty? Why should I feel guilt for Vito's death? That right-wing pig had it coming! I'm glad I killed him! ''Fredo: ''The Daily Dawn tells more lies than all the politicians, banks, and police officers combined! The revolution had to start with Vito's death! ''Amy: ''And it's going to stop with it, thanks to ! Fredo Mancini, you're under arrest! ''Fredo: ''Ha! We'll see about that... 'Before the trial...' ''Amy: ''Hey Hannah, you don't normally come to court. What brings you here? ''Hannah: ''Well it's a special occasion - wild horses couldn't stop me from seeing Fredo go down! Well done for catching him! ''Amy: ''You're not the only one, it looks like anyone who's anyone is here. I just saw the mayor arrive and even Chief Marquez. ''Hannah: ''We should get inside, the trial starts at 11 o'clock! ''Honorable Dante: ''Fredo Mancini, it says here that you're an artist. ''Fredo: ''I'm not an artist! I'm an anarchist, you fascist! ''Honorable Dante: ''It also says here that your murdered Vito Pioni with a train station clock. What about all the people who couldn't get into the city today because the station was closed?! ''Fredo: ''Those people? Those people are lucky. ''Honorable Dante: ''And why is that? ''Fredo: ''Because they're not in this court room... ''Fredo: ''Nobody move or I blow you all sky high! ''Hannah: ''Fredo, no! ''Fredo: ''Ha ha! You fools. All coming here to see my trial. Journalists, police officers, politicians... All my enemies are here! I can kill you all together! ''Fredo: ''Vito Pioni was just the bait. I knew you would all gather like flies to see my trial if I killed a newspaper's editor-in-chief! ''Fredo: ''It's time for you to find out what Inner Chaos really means! ''Amy: ''Mr. Mancini, please! No idea or belief is worth murd- ''Fredo: ''Shut up! What time is it?! ''Amy: ''It's... Oh my God, it's 11:05! ''Fredo: ''It's time to die, then. Enjoy your last seconds pigs! Tick, tock, tick... '''BANG!!' Fredo: ''... It's all just... Chaos. ''Hannah: ''Time's up, Fredo! 'Later, outside the courthouse...' ''Hannah: ''I can't believe it... I killed someone... ''Hannah: ''I saw him up there and I just took Amy's gun and shot him! I've become a killer just like him! ''Chief Marquez: ''Ssshhh, Hannah, you're in shock. Fredo wanted to kill us all, but you wanted to save us! ''Chief Marquez: ''And you, Hannah, you took the most difficult person a person has to face. ''Chief Marquez: ''Unlike Fredo, you didn't care about the people's backgrounds or beliefs, all you saw were lives worth saving... I'm very proud of you. ''Hannah: ''You... You think? ''Chief Marquez: ''I promise. It will take time to accept this, and maybe a few sessions with Russell will help. And Hannah... ''Hannah: ''Yes? ''Chief Marquez: ''I know you hate hugs, but thanks for saving our lives, kid. Additional Investigation ''Chief Andrea Marquez: '' , I guess you'll agree with me on this one: I would like Hannah to take some days off. Believe me, I know what post-shooting trauma feels like, and... ''Hannah: ''Thank you, Chief, I appreciate your concern, but... if you don't mind, I need to sort out one last thing before I can put this behind me for good. ''Hannah: '', my virus is still wrecking havoc on the city. We need to stop it, but I think... I'm going to need your help. ''Hannah: ''I created that virus back when I was working for Inner Chaos. Chances are, the deactivating code is still somewhere in their headquarters. Will you come with me? ''Hannah: ''Thank you so much, ! I'll be waiting for you outside, we can head to the headquarters whenever you're ready! ''Heather: ''Is she... Is she gone, ? ''Heather: ''Look, I need your help. Hannah's been through so much... I need to be there for her. Would you help me prepare a romantic dinner for her? ''Amy: ''Ooh! Did I hear the words, "romantic dinner"?! Heather, , can I help? ''Amy: ''You think Eddie Moretti could help, ? You're right, maybe he is tied to the mob, but asking him for cooking tips won't put us into trouble. ''Amy: ''After all, he wrote an entire book about Italian cuisine, he might be able to help us! Let's go talk to him! 'Ask Eddie Moretti for original Italian recipes.' ''Eddie: '' , you want my advice about Italian recipes?! Who do you think I am? Just read my book! ''Amy: ''But... Mr. Moretti, it's for a very good cause. A friend of us wants to prepare a romantic dinner fo- ''Eddie: ''Ah, romance! That changes everything. I'll help! ''Eddie: ''I've got the perfect recipe for you, . "Spaghetti alla Moretti"! ''Eddie: ''It's a simple recipe, fresh pasta, bolognese, and garlic. The most important is the way you cut the garlic... I learned this technique when I was doing time in Grimsborough's State prison... ''Eddie: ''My old friend and cellmate, Tony Marconi, used to slice the garlic with a razor blade. It was so thin it just melted in the sauce! ''Amy: ''Thank you so much for the recipe, Mr. Moretti! , I agree! We should find everything we need in Little Italy! ''Eddie: ''Policemen working on romantic dinners is always better for my business... Here, , accept this small contribution, for buying the groceries you'll need. 'Investigate Pasta Restaurant.' ''Amy: ''That's perfect, ! You found everything Eddie Moretti has listed for us: fresh pasta, nice garlic, and premium quality bolognese sauce! ''Amy: ''Thanks to you, Heather should be able to make the perfect dinner for Hannah! Let's go give her the ingredients! 'Bring Italian recipe and ingredients back to Heather.' ''Amy: ''Hey, Heather! has got you a nice recipe and the ingredients to cook it! ''Heather: ''Thanks, , that's terrific! I'm gonna cook killer spaghetti for Hannah! ''Heather: ''I still need to find something else though... Like... I don't know... A trip to some place for two? ''Amy: ''Oooh, , I like your idea! Heather, don't you worry about a thing. We'll go to the station and find the perfect trip for you guys! 'Investigate Station Terminal.' ''Amy: ''So, , did you find where Heather and Hannah might go on vacation? ''Amy: ''A trip to White Peaks? Hey, that's the place where I grew up, ! It's a wonderful idea, the mountains are beautiful this time of year! ''Amy: ''Oh, you're right, I hadn't noticed! There's a random draw to win a trip for two! Yes, let's scratch the flyer and see if we've won! 'Examine Flyer.' ''Amy: ''Holy cow, ! I can't believe it, this flyer you grabbed at the train station is a winning one! ''Amy: ''It means Heather and Hannah will get a trip to White Peaks for free! They'll be so happy! ''Amy: ''Ah... I'd love to win a trip to some fine destination... Go with a nice guy... ''Amy: ''Ahem, sorry, ... Yes, let's tell the good news to Heather! 'Offer the winning flyer to Heather.' ''Amy: ''Heather, got you a free trip for two people to the White Peaks district! You'll be able to take Hannah on vacation! ''Heather: ''Oh my God, ... I don't even know what to say, this is so kind of you! ''Heather: ''A trip to the mountains is exactly what Hannah needs right now. I hope it will help her forget all the awful things that have happened lately... ''Amy: ''Yes, I'm sure the fresh mountain air will do her a world of good. It always worked for me! ''Heather: ''Thanks again, . I'm very touched by everything you just did to help Hannah out. It's nice to know she's got a friend to rely on. ''Heather: ''And here, please, accept this. It's to thank you for helping me with the recipe, and all the rest! 'Investigate Anarchist Hangout.' ''Hannah: ''Man, this place is still as messy as ever! ''Hannah: ''You think the answer to our troubles might be in this box, ? Alright, let's dig in, then! 'Examine Anarchist Box.' ''Hannah: ''What did you find in this box, ? Hey, I agree, it looks like a broken floppy disk! ''Hannah: ''How the hell did it get broken like this though? Argh, those anarchists don't respect anything! Think you can fix it up, ? 'Examine Broken Floppy Disk.' ''Hannah: ''You're really good, ! The floppy disk looks good as new, I bet all the data's still on it! ''Hannah: ''And hey, now that it's in one piece again, I recognize it! "Hack Tools", that's the floppy disk on which I worked back in the days! ''Hannah: ''Which means that this floppy disk contains the deactivating key for the virus that's ravaging the city! You're awesome, ! Just give me a few hours and I'll shut this virus down! 'Analyze Floppy Disk.' ''Hannah: '', thanks to the floppy disk you found, I've finally shut down my virus! Thanks so much for helping me, I couldn't have done it without you! ''Hannah: ''But now... I have one last favor to ask. There's one last thing I have to do to make sure everything I did in Inner Chaos is behind me. ''Hannah: ''I know I'm asking a lot, but would you be willing to come with me to talk to Johnny Crossman? He was the most influential member, after Fredo. He's the only one who can dismantle Inner Chaos. 'See Johnny and make sure Inner Chaos is over.' ''Johnny: ''You again, ? What do you... Hey, I recognize you! You're that Hannah chick Fredo kept talking about! You're the one who shot him! ''Hannah: ''I am. And that's also why I'm here. Johnny, now that Fredo's... dead, Inner Chaos needs to be dismantled. This madness needs to end! ''Johnny: ''Ha, you needn't worry. I've got no intention of keeping Inner Chaos alive. Fredo was a crazy bastard, but without him it's just not the same. Everyone's disbanded. ''Johnny: ''But now I'll need to find something else to fight for. I can't stand not doing anything! ''Hannah: ''Well, ... I guess this is it! Inner Chaos... Fredo... All this is over. And it's all thanks to you! ''Hannah: ''I guess all that's left to do is go back to the station. Would you care for something to eat first? It feels like I haven't eaten in days, I'm famished! 'Later, at the station...' ''Hannah: '', I really want to thank you again. You've not only helped me shut down the virus that was unleashed on the town... ''Hannah: ''... but you've also helped me close the Inner Chaos's chapter of my life for good. Killing Fredo wasn't easy, but at least now I know he will never harm anyone again. ''Hannah: ''And now, I think I'll follow the Chief's advice. I need... to get away from this for a couple of days. Empty my head a bit. I'll have to find Heather... ''Heather: ''I'm right here, sweetie. And, well, helped me prepare a little something for you. ''Heather: ''I've cooked a romantic dinner, and got us a free trip to White Peaks! ''Heather: ''I know you must still be angry with me because of the virus-thing, but will you- ''Hannah: ''Of course I forgive you! I can't believe you prepared all this for me! Let's go back home, I can't wait to taste the recipe you cooked! Thanks again for everything, ! ''Chief Marquez: ''Well, Hannah looks much happier already! I don't know what you did, , but I'm glad you were there for her. ''Chief Marquez: ''Otherwise, I need to talk to you... Please come to my office. 'In Chief Marquez' office...''' ''Chief Marquez: ''I don't like to do that , but I have to remind you that even though Inner Chaos is taken care of, all our troubles are not yet over... ''Chief Marquez: ''I'm sure you haven't forgotten about the organs that have been mysteriously missing from the latest victims... ''Chief Marquez: ''And of course, the community feud between the Chinese and Russian communities is as strong as ever. ''Chief Marquez: ''No, , your work in Inner City is not done yet. I'm afraid the worst is still to come... But I'm glad I can count on you to face it all! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts